Unforseen Circumstances
by MortalAcademy
Summary: Simon calls upon Magnus for a chat about something important that occurred at the Academy. Now Magnus has to go back to Alec with a little more than he left with that morning. Something that will change their lives forever.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare.  
**A/N:** Firstly; **Happy Malec Day**! I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you guys like it too.

* * *

It had been less than three hours since he had sat face to face with Simon in the library of the Academy in Idris, the sun was beginning to set over the treetops of Brocelind Forest, and he was no less confused than he was the moment he stepped through the door. Magnus had been guest lecturing at the Academy for almost four months now, teaching the history of Downworld and Downworlders, and things had been going wonderfully. Or as wonderfully as one could expect when the students either wanted to stab you or sleep with you. Though when his former vampire friend-who he could never remember the name until now-had called upon him, alone, he knew it couldn't be good.

_Magnus entered the room and saw Simon sat comfortably and contently in the armchair by the fire. At a first glance he would of thought the boy sad or over thinking, something both he, Alec and the rest of them had noticed him doing once his memories began to return. However, at a second glance over the boy Magnus noticed that he was holding a bundle of cloth in his arms, wrapped in a cocoon sort-of shape. The image caused him to stop short a few steps before Simon as he looked up from the bundle in his arms. _

"_Sorry to call on you so randomly, Magnus. You know I wouldn't if it wasn't important, and I know how the clave can be and you were the only person I could think of." Simon's voice was hushed and gentle, as he spoke. Magnus thought it strange but nodded at his words nonetheless. He took a few more steps over until he was almost knee to knee with Simon. That was when the latter held out his arms in a gesturing fashion, passing over the bundle in an offering. _

"_I don't mean to be rude, but what actually is it that you are giving me? Don't get me wrong I love receiving gifts, and if this is your way of thanking me for talking to you on the steps that day; well I promise you it isn't needed. I did that because you needed it, you need to be here-" Magnus's words were cut off when Simon dropped the bundle into his arms, that he quickly opened so not to drop the cloth onto the ground beneath him. He didn't open the cloth until he was sat on the armchair opposite Simon's. Then and only then did he pull back the cloth. And then and only then did he gasp and throw a hand over his mouth while tears pricked at his eyes. _

Magnus was still looking down at the bundle in his arms now, and he was more than sure more than half an hour had passed. It was both strange and heart warming to look down at such a thing-no not a thing, he would never let another soul label her as that. What he had found in his arms was a small little baby, a little girl to be precise but she was extraordinary. She was just like him, a warlock; except she bore the warlock mark of navy-skin. Magnus watched her closely as she wiggled in his arms, rubbing her little face and curly ink black hair against his palm. That was the moment he was taken. That was the moment he wouldn't let this little girl go.

"What are we going to do about her, Magnus? She can't stay in the Academy and you know the clave will not be happy about this." Simon broke the silence and his reverie from staring down at the little beauty. The Shadowhunter-in-training was right, the clave wouldn't take it all too well-sure of course they were on board about the Downworld council seats, but he knew that they would think this was some scheme. Say from the Seelie Queen or someone else who wanted to pose a threat. Magnus knew then that he would never let any harm befall the child in his arms.

"You're not going to do anything, I am. I will take her, I will take her home and raise her. Raise her how she should be, by a loving family. Myself and Alec can give her that." Magnus's mind reeled at the thought of his boyfriend, Alec. _What would Alec think of this_ he thought. He internally shook himself and nodded. He knew that Alec would understand, and it would be a surprise for them both, but he knew that his lover would see his reasoning behind his actions.

"Magnus, you do realise what you're agreeing too? You're agreeing to raising a child?" Simon looked flabbergasted at Magnus's outburst of what he wanted, though he never expected normal with Magnus, it wasn't his thing. He looked up at Simon with a dull and bored look on his face, as if he'd just asked a ridiculous question.

"Yes, Simon. That is exactly what I'm saying." Simon blanched and looked around the room, before pacing back and forth. Magnus was use to his questioning-but only just to him questioning Clary-not with him. They were friends, but not the type who were just about to start braiding each others hair.

"You're going to have to teach her magic, to talk, to walk and everything like that! You're going to have to get your hands dirty, you're going to have to change diapers. Not to mention, can you imagine the glitter everywhere?" Magnus realised that the last part was something Simon had said to himself, but he still took it into account. He would have to sacrifice a lot, he would have to stop some things and start others; but nevertheless he knew he was prepared for it.

Pushing away from the armchair and up onto his feet, he held the bundle close to his chest;over his heart. He smiled over at Simon as he approached him, before laying a friendly hand on his shoulder, while the other held the little girl close. "I know. I swear, I will manage." Simon seemed to just nod and give a half smile when he turned and made his way to the door. Just before he left, he turned around laughing, "Anyway, I'll always have you, Clary, Jace and Iz to babysit." Magnus pushed through the door, the last thing he heard was Simon's gasp that caused him to chuckle. He knew where to go now.

He set off home at a swift pace.

* * *

The house that Magnus had borrowed after Alicante was rebuilt up after the catastrophe was located near to Angel Square, but secluded behind other houses and shops. It was a cosy place to stay while they were in Idris, but he sorely missed his loft in New York. He'd even noticed that Alec was getting homesick from the loft, but he never voiced his complaints-unlike Magnus. Now as he stood at the foot of the steps that ran up to their front door made of mahogany and brass knockers, he looked down at the sleeping little form in his arms. He wrapped the blanket tighter around the little girl as he took each step one at a time, then pushed open the door and stepped inside.

Once inside he heard the door slide shut with a click that reverberated through the foyer of the house. Everything was in darkness apart from the witchlight sconces that hung from the walls of each hallway, along with a small stream of light that was coming from the open door that led to the study. He took a deep breath as he made his way down the lavishly decorated halls towards the door of the study, once there he rapped lightly on the door. When he heard a faint _'come in'_, he took another deep breath and straightened himself. He took one last look at the little girl who was breathing evenly against his chest. Then he pushed open the door and stepped inside.

Alec was facing away from him when he entered, putting books back up on high shelves of the bookcase in the corner of the room. In the centre was a large desk with paper and documents strewn all over the top. Magnus swallowed hard and came further into the room and in the direction of his boyfriend. He wasn't afraid of his boyfriend at all, but he was rather scared as to how he would react. Before the desk he stopped and watched the muscles work in Alec's arms and back, the sight memorizing-momentarily making him forget the task at hand.

"Alec?" Magnus spoke quietly but firmly, so not to scare his boyfriend away. He waited until Alec turned, and saw it then as he looked from his face down the bundle in his arms, then back up again. Magnus saw how he swallowed hard and his mouth moved, but no words came out. He did though, walk forward until he was toe to toe with him and the bundle.

"Magnus, what is that?" Magnus tried not to laugh at Alec's meek pointing at the bundle like it was going to bite. He thought it ironic that a bundle of blankets-since he had no clue what was inside-scared him, yet he could take down at least fifteen demons in ten minutes. Magnus took a step further in, despite it only being half a step and turned the bundle in his arms, then pushed away the blankets to reveal the little girl inside.

"Oh my god, Magnus! You do know that you can't just bring people's children home with you! They do know you took her, don't they? Please don't say my boyfriend is now running around snatching children." Magnus couldn't help it-purely because he was not expecting that-he burst out laughing, like really laughing. He saw Alec frown at his laughing, and tried his hardest to pull himself together enough to talk. He took a ragged breath, until his breathing returned to normal.

"Alec, firstly I would not steal someone's child. That is just insane, and yes I know I am not exactly normal, but I'm not that crazy. Come on, sit down, I'll explain everything." Magnus watched as Alec shuffled from foot to foot, then shook his head. He watched as Alec leaned over, pushing the blanket away with two fingers very gently. When Alec spoke, he didn't look up from looking at the baby in his arms.

"I don't want to sit down, you can tell me here. I'm not going anywhere." Alec spoke without looking up, just staring down in awe and fascination at the little girl. "She's beautiful isn't she? Where did she come from?" he looked up then, smirking a little at him, "And don't be funny, I know where babies are made." At that Magnus chuckled, grinning down at his boyfriend along with the little girl. He moved one hand from holding the little girl, and reached for Alec's hand interlinking their fingers together and squeezed.

"She was found on the steps of the Academy. Simon called for me just after my class had ended-he had said it was urgent. When I arrived he was holding her in his arms, she was abandoned Alec. I know it was impulsive, but I couldn't help it, I said we'd take care of her. We'd raise her." Magnus took a deep breath, as his boyfriend watched every move and listened to every word he said. He thought it was strange to think that he could see what Alec was feeling, and knew then that Alec was on-board with the idea. He saw it then the way his sapphire eyes glinted and a small smile appeared on his lips. Alec knew his story, knew his life and Magnus knew then that Alec wouldn't let him give her up. Nevertheless he carried on speaking, "We can't risk handing her over to the Clave, we don't know what they will do. So what do you say? Want to be a dad with me?" Magnus raised his eyebrows, smiling.

Alec leaned up at captured his lips with his own, creating a hard pressure. The kiss told him everything-that he loved him, would always be there with him and would never leave his side. When he pulled away, he smiled and nodded. "We will probably be like 'dads-in-training', but I'm up for it if you are. I don't want anything to happen to her, and I think we can do it. What says that we can't?"

Magnus grinned then, and pulled him in for a chaste kiss. When he pulled back he whispered lovingly against his lips, "Thank you darling, we will make wonderful parents. We will give this little girl all the love and the family she needs." At that moment, the little girl began to stir as she ran her small hands over her eyes and yawned. When she blinked they both looked at one another and smiled fondly, then back down at the little girl; her eyes were big and turquoise-a mix between green and blue, just a lot more of the latter. She was truly beautiful, and he knew that they both thought it.

"She needs a name, Magnus. We can't just call her baby girl." Alec spoke quietly, when they noticed she was slowly closing her eyes again. Magnus smiled over at him, then back down at the baby and an idea clicked like a light switch in his mind. He ran his thumb over the back of Alec's hand.

"What about Maxine? After Max?" Alec's head shot up at that, and his mouth moved but no words came out. Though tears did prick in his eyes and Magnus saw then all the emotion that held back everyday. All the love he knew and held for his brother than lost his life too soon. He knew how much it meant to him, and that was mainly why he had suggested. Alec nodded through his tears and smiled tenderly at him.

"That would be nice, thank you Magnus. I have a request too, if that's okay?" Alec asked warmly, still smiling. Magnus raised an eyebrow, but nodded and gestured for him to go on. He watched as Alec took his hand in his and looked him straight in the eye as he spoke.

"I want Etta as her middle name. That lady was a huge part of your life and she gave you the most wonderful years of your existence. I think _our_ little girl should have her name too." Magnus looked over at Alec astounded, but in the best possible way. He was not expecting that from his boyfriend at all, and it shook him to his very core for many reasons. For one, it proved that Alec had read his life story and had understood how much Etta had shaped his life. Secondly, it showed how much he loved he was to see past the fact that he and Etta had had a relationship. In that moment, he hadn't loved anyone more.

"Whatever you want, but thank you for understanding how much she meant to me Alec. But please understand that no one has or ever will come close to you. You're my future and forever will be." Alec smiled and nodded. His boyfriend took his hand and turned them to the door, walking slowly towards it. Magnus watched Alec watching the little girl, as he ran his fingers through her hair, then looked up into his eyes.

"Come on then, lets get this little one to bed." Magnus smiled and squeezed his hand again, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. As they left the study and took to the upper level of the house, they placed their little girl onto their bed and surrounded her sides with pillows and tucked her into her covers. He was the first to lean down to press a kiss to her small forehead, followed by Alec who pressed numerous kisses to her forehead, nose and cheeks. His heart swelled at the sight.

"Goodnight, little lady." Alec whispered softly against her hair, then stepped back for Magnus to say his goodnights too. They both made their way to the door, but before it was closed slightly he heard Alec whisper into the light of the moon.

"Goodnight, Maxine Etta. No harm will befall you now, nor will it ever. We both love you very much." Magnus smiled pulling Alec into a hug outside of the door. Their embrace spoke more than any words ever could. He knew that he and Alec were in way too deep now to give up, but he also knew that he would never want to give her up, nor would Alec. They had each other, and now they had a little girl to care for. They had a family.

* * *

**Review please, I would really appreciate your thoughts! :)**


End file.
